Cop car
by Buria Campaign
Summary: When Mason and Rose decide to have one night of reckless freedom, things get a bit out of hand.
1. In the back of a cop car

_When I look at her, I'm eighteen again. I can still smell the lavender and hear the rumble of the planes taking off into the great unknown. I feel her hand in mine and the cold metal against my wrists…_

"Come on. You can't be serious," I said, arching my eyebrows and staring at Rose in disbelief. She was always full of crazy schemes but this was one of her worst. Rose smirked and tilted her head to the side. I felt my heart race at the look she was giving me. It was stupid but my crush on her was only getting worse.

"Aw, come on Mason. Don't tell me that you're too chicken for it?" she said. I shook my head. _She would be the death of_ me. I ran a hand through my hair, giving her a pointed look.

"Really, aren't we a little old for stunts like this?" I asked. Rose smirked at me and opened her mouth, making chicken noises.

I grabbed my car keys and shook my head. "Fine! Let's go," I conceded, opening my car door and climbing in. Rose followed suit and smirked at me.

A slight feeling of embarrassment washed over me at just how easy it was for Rose to manipulate me. One slight hint of a challenge and my male bravado rose to the bait. I pulled into the road and scowled at the massive 'no trespassing' sign.

"You're sure about this?" I asked. Rose smirked and turned to face me.

"What? Are you scared?" she teased. I ground my teeth together and shook my head. _Goading me._

I pulled forward, past the no trespassing sign and along the road to the clearing which looked on to the airport runway. When I pulled to a stop Rose smirked, and jumping out of the car, she pulled down the tailgate for us to sit on.

"You really are something else, you know that, right?" I asked. Rose laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The action brought a smile to my face and I looked at her.

"What exactly are you planning on doing if the cops show up?" I asked. Rose laughed and looked at me.

"Come on! You worry too much. Besides. We could always run. It would make one hell of a story," she said giving me the smile that could stop hearts. I laughed and shook my head and stared at her.

"You're certifiably insane Rose Hathaway," I said, shaking my head and watching her smirk to herself.

"I know," she giggled, patting the tailgate beside her for me to sit.

As I made my way towards her, I tripped over some sort of plant. Lavender. Picking a sprig, I hopped up on the tailgate and placed it behind her ear. I gestured toward the runway and Rose turned to look at the first plane taking off. Rose let out a laugh and she clapped her hands together.

" _Look how fast it is going_ ," she said in amusement. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was here. _And with her._ It was already one hell of a story.

Suddenly, she stood up and glanced at the plane pulling up from the ground. Then she glanced behind us and cursed. "Fuck, Mason. _Run_ ," she said, grabbing my arm and tugging me off the car.

Then, I heard them. _The sirens_. I glanced at Rose and tugged her towards me. The blue lights shone on her face and I noticed the excitement in her eyes. It sent a jolt of excitement through me.

 _"_ _Stop. Right there,"_ A voice echoed across the clearing to us. Rose tugged my arm.

"Dude, _come on_ ," she insisted. Her naïve innocence in the belief that she could outrun them almost made me laugh.

"Rose! _We can't. You know that!"_ I whispered, the laughter over taking me. She tugged her arm from mine and laughed.

"Sure we can! Just watch!" she said, about to tear off in the opposite direction, but instead, she ran into a chest. _Hard._ I let out a bark of laughter and was forced against the car.

" _You think this is funny?"_ The officer hissed slapping a pair of cuffs on me. _And man were they tight_. I glanced over at Rose and saw her batting her eyes at the officer putting the cuffs on her.

"Come on. Surely you guys can let us off with a warning," she said, her voice had taken on a flirty edge to it. The police officer scoffed and looked at her in amusement.

"You can't flirt your way out of this," he told Rose. _Yeah she can_. The thought had crossed my mind before I was even fully aware of what I was thinking.

"I love your accent, Officer…sorry didn't catch your name," she swooned.

"Belikov," he announced, smirking at her. "Not that it'll help you any to know my name."

At least her officer didn't seem to be handling her so roughly. Mine on the other hand was steering me towards the car and it seemed like he was deliberately _trying_ to make me fall. I let out a whine and winced in pain when he forced me into the car. He slammed the door shut and I noticed the other officer letting Rose slide into the car herself.

 _Ah, good cop, bad cop routine. Trust me to get the asshole_. Rose looked up at the officer in front of her and her eyes suddenly she looked about twelve years old. I noticed the guys face soften and I knew I was probably doing the same. _She was scared._ At least that is what I thought before I seen her lips turn up at the corners.

"So…" she paused and flicked her eyes to his badge. "Officer Belikov, got a light?" As soon as the words left her lips, a bark of laughter left mine. The guy slammed her door shut but when I looked at his reflection in the mirror it looked like he was struggling to contain a laugh too.

I glanced at Rose and shook my head. I nudged her leg with mine and we shared an amused look. She smiled and my heart began to beat faster under her gaze. I couldn't help but admire the shine of the blue lights on her hair. She was so beautiful.

Being there with her…well I wasn't even scared about the fact we had just been arrested; however I could feel a lump forming in my stomach at the thought of what Abe would do to me when he heard about all of this.

As the car took off, I had a sudden realization. I stared at those deep brown eyes and hoped she understood the message I so desperately wanted to convey.

 _I love you._


	2. Must be destiny

**Dimitri POV**

I shook my head and stared at the girl in front of me in amusement.

"Really Rose? This is the third time this week. Where is Ashford?" I asked, glancing around the shop. Rose smirked and shook her head. I could already see her root of escape forming in her head. I sighed.

"Can't you make my job a little easier?" I asked. Rose laughed and lunged forward. I sighed, stepping into her path and grabbing her.

 _Did she really think I didn't know the way she worked by now?_

I pushed her against the counter and clasped the handcuff over her right wrist. Rose tugged her other hand out of my reach and I groaned, pushing my hips against her. I grabbed her other hand and forced it into the cuffs in the most gentle way I could. Rose wiggled her hips against me and I stiffened glancing down at her. I wasn't sure if she was deliberately playing me or if she was struggling against my grip. Or at least I wasn't sure until she smirked.

"Officer Belikov! Is that your baton or are you just happy to see me?" She purred. I ground my teeth and took a step back from the counter, pulling her with me. Rose smirked and glanced at me over her shoulder before turning to my partner Mills.

"Oh _no,_ was I the only one caught?" She said innocently, batting this big doe eyes at Mills. He shook his head and looked at her.

"You kids are going to land yourselves in serious trouble one of these days," Mills muttered, running a hand through his greying hair. Rose scoffed and looked away from his disappointed glare.

I led Rose towards the car and she smirked. "I could feel you tensing you know," she said smugly. I shook my head and kept my face as stoic as possible. Typical. She was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Do you have to do this every time?" I asked, arching my eyebrow and feigning boredom.

"What can I say Belikov? Handcuffed by a man in uniform. Who is to say I don't get off on that?" She asked, smirking when she noticed me looking away. I pushed her into the car and exhaled heavily as I closed the door. Mills shook his head and gestured to the building behind us.

"There is no sign of anyone else in there. Looks like she came alone tonight," he commented. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Rose.

"Not like Ashford to let her do something this reckless alone," I said. Mills nodded in agreement and gestured at Rose.

"How long till Mazur shows up to collect her?" He asked. I glanced down at her and noticed her shuffling in the car. I smirked and met his eyes.

"He will be there before we are," I said. Rose must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up and blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and slid into the car.

"So Rose, do you steal our schedules to see when officer Belikov is working or is it a sheer coincidence that he's always the officer on duty?" Mills teased. Rose smirked and met my eyes in the mirror.

"Must be destiny," she said, fluttering her eyelids at me. Mills and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. She was incorrigible. I stared out of the window and tried to ignore the knot of worry that was building in my stomach. It was so unlike Rose to pull reckless stunts without Mason and now that she was doing it alone it made the risk to her safety a lot higher. Abe certainly wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Unfortunately, I lost the bet I had with Mills. For the first time ever Abe was letting his daughter stew in the interview room and I had the pleasure of being stuck in there with her until he arrived. Rose rolled her wrists for the sixth time and rubbed at the spot where her cuffs had been.

"Cuffs were a little tight today. Don't you think?" She asked. I glanced at her wrists and tried to ignore the stab of worry that shot through me. She was right of course. They had been tighter than usual. But not enough to hurt her. I forced the frown off my face and shrugged.

"You were struggling," I pointed out. Rose smirked and leaned back in her chair, staring at me in amusement.

"Admit that my grinding got you off. Made you lose your cool a little," she mocked. I shook my head and raised my eyebrows. It wasn't as if Rose was the first person to flirt with me as I arrested them. It was just she was the only person to manage to dent my composure.

"You aren't funny Rose," I said, taking the seat in front of her. Her smirk widened and she tilted her head to the side.

"Sure I am, Dimitri," she whispered. I tried to ignore the way my body tensed when she said my name. It sounded so good coming from her lips. Then I realised. She had just said my first name. My eyes snapped up to hers and she smirked again.

"Belikov isn't a very common name," she said smugly. I arched my eyebrow and stared at her in amusement.

"Did you stalk me on social media?" I asked. Rose's grin intensified and she winked at me. I shook my head and then forced a more serious look into my face when I was informed Mr. Mazur was on his way.

"You know there are better ways to get his attention, right?" I asked, gesturing to the hallway where her father stood. Rose scoffed, standing up. When the door opened Rose glanced behind her father and it suddenly hit me. She wasn't doing it to get his attention. She was doing it to try to get her mothers. Abe glanced at me and nodded.

"Thank you, Officer Belikov. This won't happen again," he promised. Rose scoffed and looked up at me.

"Yes it will. I'll see you again soon, _Dimitri,"_ she told me, giving a wink as she left the room.


End file.
